Love is in the Air at the Fair
by Mundie The Trainer
Summary: The Kanto Fair as finally arrived and the four friends Ash, May, Dawn and Hayden decided to go all week but things change for Dawn when she got a surprise kiss from Barry she starts to see him and her best friend in a different way then she does now DawnxOC AshxMay Rated T for Language and Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Mundie back this going to be just a little prodject till my poll is done hope you enjoy Thanks**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Ding Dong_

"Coming" Hayden shouted has he ran down the stairs nearly falling

_Ding Dong_

Hayden finally made it to the door and swung it open to see his friends standing there waiting for him

"We got to be quick now or the line will be too long" May pointed out

"Sorry I tried to find something a little lighter to wear" Hayden admitted

"Well now let's go" Ash yelled in excitement

"Two things on that was in my ear and it's just the state fair" Dawn said looking annoyed

"Guys I have something to say" Paul said to the other four

"What is it" Hayden asked

"I can't go to the fair I have to go help Brock and Misty clean their gyms I will catch you guys later" Paul said has he walked away

"Ok then let's go" May yelled and grabbing Ash's hand and ran down to the fair

"Hey wait up" Hayden and Dawn yelled in unison and ran towards them

**10 Minutes Later**

"We are finally in now what do you guys want to do first" Ash said to his friends

"I don't know how about you girls" Hayden asked

"Well how about the ferris wheel" May suggested

"I'm fine with that" Dawn said

"The ferris wheel it is then" Ash yelled

The four walked to the ferries wheel they were surprise that the line was short so they didn't wait too long

"Sorry only three per seat" The Worker said to Hayden who was about to get on

"Ok sir" Hayden said looking a little upset

"Wait sir can I sit with him so he is not lonely or something of that nature" Dawn asked

"Yes you can sit with your boyfriend if you would like" The Worker said to her

"WHAT she is not my girlfriend she is just a friend who happens to be a girl" Hayden yelled at the worker and blushing a little

"What he said" Dawn yelled and blushing has well but a little more than Hayden

"Sorry about that" The Worker

"Hayden and Dawn sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ash sang in humor

"First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage" May sang as well

"Shut it" Hayden yelled at the two

So Dawn got in the seat and they went up they could still hear Ash and May saying that Hayden and Dawn would make a great couple

"Will guys shut up" Dawn yelled at the two who is shivering

"Dawn are you ok" Hayden asked seeing that she is cold

"Yeah I'm fine just worry about yourself Ah choo" Dawn mumbled

"No you are not fine here take my jacket" Hayden said has he took off his jacket and around her

"No you will get a cold" Dawn said has she took off the jacket and handed it back to him

"Well you look like you are getting one right now take it" Hayden said and gave it back to her

"Ok then Ah choo" Dawn said has she put the jacket on

"Ah you guys are becoming a couple" May said as she looked down the two

"May we are not a couple she looked cold" Hayden said to correct her

"Yeah May so shut the hell up" Dawn yelled at her

"Ok than love birds" May said to the two has pulled her head up to talked to Ash

"Five bucks says that those will end up has a couple by the end of the night" Ash said

"Deal" May said

"We can still hear you" Hayden shouted at May and Ash

So the ride finally ended and the four got off and went to one of the food stands to get something to eat

"What would you guys like it is on me" Hayden asked to the other three

"I will have a hot dog" Ash said

"Some nachos would be fine" May said

"I don't know what are you having Hayden" Dawn asked

"Well I was going to get a burger would you like one" Hayden answered

"I guess I would have one too" Dawn said

"Ah they are now ordering the same food now" Ash said to the two

"Ash shut the hell up" Hayden said trying to be claim

"What would you like" The Cashier asked to the group

"Two burgers, a hot dog and a plate of nachos please" Hayden asked

"Coming right up" The Cashier said to him

"Great you guys go find a table while wait for the food" Hayden said wait at the pick up window

"Ok we will" May said has she and the other went to get a table

**5 Minutes Later**

"Two burgers with a hot dog and some nachos" The Cook yelled

"Here" Hayden yelled

"25 dollars please" The Cook ordered

"Ok here you go" Hayden giving him the money and taking the food

"We are over here" Ash yelled and waved his hand to get his attention

"Coming" Hayden yelled

Hayden walked and dodged his way to the table to see a familiar face

"Hey Mundie" the boy with blonde hair said to him

"Hey Barry how are you" Hayden said has he put the trays down

"Good you" Barry said

"Fine except Ash and May keep saying Dawn and I are going to be a couple which we are not we are just best friends and nothing else" Hayden said

"Yeah it is really annoying" Dawn said as well

"Well then I won't feel bad about this then" Barry said with a smirk on his face

"What may that be Bar-" Dawn was trying to say but got interrupt when Barry gave her a kiss on the lips but she pushed him away and was grabbed by Hayden by the collar

"What the hell was that" Dawn yelled and spitted

"Oh now what are you going to do Mundie" Barry looking pissed

"This" Hayden grunted and pulled his arm back and punched him and the side of his face which knocked him out

"We are leaving now" Dawn running away crying

"You go ahead and go I will go and get her" Hayden yelled has ran after Dawn

"Alright" Ash said and walked towards the exit

"Wait up" May yelled and walked towards him

**With Hayden now**

"Dawn where are you" Hayden shouted in the crowed of people at the fair

"Over here Hayden" Dawn yelled near the fence still crying

Hayden ran towards her and finally reached her

"Dawn are you alright" Hayden said

"I am but why" Dawn mumbled till trying to stop crying

"I don't know let's take you home and try to forget about this ok would you like that" Hayden asked

"Yes I would like that but there is one little problem" Dawn said

"Ok what is it" Hayden asked

"My ankle I can't really put weight on so you have to carry me" Dawn answered

"Ok hold on" Hayden said has he lifted her up like a bride and walked out the fair to go home

* * *

Well there you have folks tell if you like it and stuff Review and PM me for one-shot ideas and it might be made into a story


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy it please review if you enjoyed Thanks**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Here we are" Hayden said has he walked up the stairs to Dawn's front porch

"Great now let me get down" Dawn said has she landed on her good foot and her arm around Hayden

"Ok now let's get inside" Hayden has he rang the doorbell

The door opened to show Dawn's mom smiling to see the two until she saw her daughter on one leg

"What happen sweetie" Johanna asked look worried

"its fine I just twisted it and I couldn't put weight on it I am sure it will be better tomorrow" Dawn said has she jumped her way in the house and sat on the couch

"Well ok then oh and Hayden would you like to come in if you want you can actually stay for the night if you want do to it being late and all" Johanna asked

"Sure I guess" Hayden said has he walked in

"Great I will call your mom to tell her that you will be here for the night" Johanna has she walked towards the kitchen to call her

"So I guess you will be staying here for the night" Dawn smirked

"Yeah so and why are you looking at me like that" Hayden said looking confused

"Oh nothing" Dawn said smiling

"Ok then" Hayden yawned

"Well I am tired I am going to bed see you in the morning" Hayden said has he got off the couch and headed upstairs

"Wait Hayden" Dawn yelled before he made it to the top

"What is" Hayden asked

"Can you help me upstairs to my room" Dawn asked

"Sure" Hayden said

"Thanks" Dawn said has she hopped her way to the stairs

"Humph" Hayden said has he picked up Dawn like a bride and started to walk upstairs

The two finally made it upstairs and to Dawn's room

"Dawn can you get the door" Hayden asked

"Sure" Dawn said has she opened the door

"Ok I will set you on your bed now and which nightgown do you want" Hayden asked

"That one on the door will be fine" Dawn answered and pointed to the pink one on the door

"Ok" Hayden said and threw it to her and hit her in the face

"Thanks" Dawn mumbled through the gown

"Well goodnight" Hayden said as he walked out the room

"Goodnight" Dawn mumbled

_"Why did I want to kiss him in the living room maybe just a weird urge" _Dawn thought to herself

**In The Guest Bedroom**

"Man I am so tired" Hayden yawned to himself has he got into the bed

_"I want to know why she looked at me like that maybe I will ask her tomorrow" _Hayden thought himself before he fell asleep

**4 hours later**

"Hayden wake up" Dawn said has she pushed him lightly to wake him up

"Wake up" She grunted has she pushed him harder

"Wake up" She grunted one last time and gave him a big push which finally woke him up

"What's going on" Hayden said in shocked

"Quit" Dawn whispered she said putting her hand on his mouth to shut him up

"Mhmm mmhm" Hayden mumbled through Dawn's hand

"What" Dawn asked taking her hand off his mouth

"What are you here" Hayden asked looking a little pissed

"Sorry it is just that I had a nightmare" Dawn whispered looking upset

"Oh sorry do you want to talk about it" Hayden asked

"Yeah I would like that" Dawn whispered

**Dream**

"Ahhhhh" Hayden yelled in pain when he got shot from a shadow figure

"No" Dawn yelled has she ran towards him

"Oh my Arceus" Dawn mumbled in shocked

"Ga" Hayden cough has he coughed up blood

"No Hayden" Dawn cried

"Don't die" Dawn cried with tears running down her face

"Dawn I have always loved you" Hayden gasped then closed his eyes

"No no no" Dawn cried with her face in Hayden's lifeless body

**End of Dream**

"Why would you ever dream that" Hayden asked

"I-don't kn-know" Dawn quivered

"It's fine the chances of that happening is slim to none" Hayden said reaching out

"I know but I can't imagine you gone you are my best friend" Dawn cried has hugged him

"I know but we need to go to bed now go head to your room if you need anything come and get me" Hayden whispered in her head

"Actually I would like to sleep in here with you I would feel more safe" Dawn whispered still crying

"Ah ok then you take the bed I will sleep on the fl-" Hayden was trying to say but Dawn grabbed his arm

"No we can share the bed it's a king size one you can have your side and I will have my side" Dawn pointed out

"Ok I guess" Hayden said looking nervous

_"This the first time I have slept in the same bed with a girl but she is my best friend so it is not that weird I guess" _Hayden thought to himself has he got under the covers and went back to sleep

**4 more Hours**

The sun started creek through the window in Johanna's room the sunlight woke her she headed down the hall to wake the two teenagers up for breakfast she went to her daughter's room first

"Dawn time to wake up sweetie" Johanna said into Dawn's room

"Dawn" Johanna said looking confused when she enter the room to see her daughter gone

"She might be in the bathroom" Johanna said to herself has she headed to the Guest Room to wake up Hayden

"Hayden it is time to OH MY ARCEUS" Johanna shouted which caused the two to wake up

"Uh what's going on" Dawn yawned

"Yeah what is it" Hayden said has he saw that Dawn had her arms on him

"Never mind I see why" Hayden said

"Get out of my house" Johanna yelled at Hayden

"Mom it's not his fault if anything it's mine I had a nightmare and I just felt safer with him" Dawn said to claim her mother down

"Sorry well breakfast is ready if you want" Johanna said

"Thanks but I must be going I need new clothes and stuff" Hayden said has he got out of the bed and walked out the guest bedroom

"Ok then bye" Dawn shouted

"Bye see you later" Hayden shouted

**11 hours later**

"Hey you two" May shouted and waved at Hayden and Ash

"Hey May" Ash shouted back

"So you going to tell her or will I" Hayden whispered

"No are you crazy" Ash whispered back and starting to blush

"Hey you said if you don't tell her I will today" Hayden grunted

"Damnit" Ash mumbled

"So me or you" Hayden asked

"Me" Ash mumbled

"So how are you guys" May asked

"Fine but Johanna yelled at me but I will tell you that later" Hayden answered

"Oh ok what about you Ash" May asked

"Oh I am fine but I need to tell you something" Ash said starting blush

"Ok what is" May asked

"Well I have this small" Ash said and blushing like crazy

"More like huge" Hayden pointed out

"Yes huge crush on you and I hope you will be my girlfriend" Ash asked blushing harder than a Cheri Berry

"Oh I don't know maybe I need some time to think" May mumbled and in shocked

* * *

**Well there you have I added a little cliffhanger it so please review and PM me for any ideas and stuff so thanks**

**-Mundie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is the thrid chapter and I have some news a squeal to Who is the One True Love will be made after this story and sorry for the delay I got in a little bit of Writer's block so anyway please review and if you have any ideas PM and I might think about in this story and maybe even a one shot so anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ash" May whispered

"Yeah" Ash said looking disappointed

"Can you come closer" May asked

_"I can tell that she is going to kiss him" _Hayden thought to himself

"Sure" Ash said has he got closer to her

"This is your answer" May whispered has she put her arms around Ash and kissed him right on the lips

"I knew it I will catch you guys later I am going on some rides" Hayden said to the two

Ash lifted his hand and gave him the okay sign

"Ok see ya" Hayden said has he walked away from the new couple

**45 minutes later**

"Hey Hayden" a familiar voice shouted

"Who is it" Hayden asked as he turned around to see a bluenette wearing similar outfit Hayden was wearing

"It's me Dawn don't you recognize me" Dawn answered fixing her fake glasses

"Dawn why the hell are you dressed up like me it is quite creepy" Hayden said with a weird look on his face

"I thought it would be funny sorry" Dawn mumbled

"It's fine but why did you dress up like me anyway" Hayden asked

"I thought that we could take a picture" Dawn answered and pulled out her phone

"Oh sorry sure we can take a picture" Hayden said smiled

"That's great now cheese" Dawn said has put her arm around him

They took the picture and they looked

"Your thumb was on the lens" Hayden pointed out

"Damnit can we retake it" Dawn asked

"Sure I guess" Hayden answered

So they took their position and took the picture and hope it was perfect

"Wow this great can I post it on Facebook" Dawn asked

"Sure why not" Hayden laughed

"Well I got to go see you later" he said has he walked away

"Wait Hayden I just text from my mom it is about you" Dawn shouted has she ran towards him

"Really let me see" Hayden asked

**Text**

Dawn please tell Hayden that he need to stay with us his parents are on a vacation and please be sure that he has something to change into

"Well ok then I will see you at your house I will go make a bag" Hayden told her has he walked away

"Ok see you there" Dawn

**30 minutes later**

"Why is he taking too long what's taking him so long" Dawn asked

"I don't know go check on him if you" Johanna answered

"Ok I will be right back" Dawn said has walked out the door

"Alright be careful" Johanna shouted

"I will" Dawn shouted has she walked out the door

**Outside**

"Take that you little shit" Barry grunted has he start kicking an knocked out body

"Hayden where are you" Dawn shouted

"Shit" Barry grunted and ran out into the woods

"Hayd- OH MY ARCEUS" Dawn screamed

"Gah" Hayden coughed hold himself in pain

"Hayden who did this" Dawn gasped in shocked

"Ba-Ba…uh" Hayden tried to say but passed out

"Hayden wake up" Dawn yelled now in tears

There was no response from Hayden

"Please Hayden you got to wake up" Dawn cried with tears running down her face

Still no response from Hayden

"P-Pl-Please wake up" Dawn yelled

Still no response from Hayden

"Damnit Hayden p-pl-pl-please w-wa-walk u-up" Dawn cried has she buried her face into Hayden's chest

"D-Dawn" Hayden mumbled

"HAYDEN MY ARCEUS YOUR FINE" Dawn yelled and hugged him with all her might

"Dawn…Can't…Breath" Hayden gasped

"Oh sorry Hayden I thought you were beaten to death or something" Dawn cried and started to hug him again

"Well I know that Barry is going to get his ass kicked so hard he will shit out of his eyes" Hayden grunted has he tried to stand up but fell

"Here let me help you" Dawn said and putting her hand out

"Thanks" Hayden said has he grabbed her hand and stand up and put his arm around her shoulder

"No problem you did the same for me" Dawn said has they walked to her house

"Yeah I know hey we are here" Hayden pointed out

"Yeah ok can you get the doorbell" Dawn asked

"I can but I need to say something can you help me get on that bench please" Hayden asked

"Sure" Dawn answered has she put him on the bench and sat next to him

"Dawn we have known each other for awhile and we are best friends and sorry for saying this but when Barry gave you that kiss I have change and now what I am saying is will you please be my girlfriend" Hayden told her

"Hayden I-I don't know this so sudden I-I don't know" Dawn stuttered

"Well that's fine I just thought tha-" Hayden got interrupted of what just happen Dawn leaded in a kissed him right on the lips

Hayden finally started kissing her back the two stood there for what seemed like hours the two finally broke for air.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend I have been feeling the same way" Dawn answered breathing very hard

"I can see that" Hayden said who is has well breathing very hard

"Ready for round two" Dawn asked

"Sure" Hayden answered has he lead in and starting kissing as she started to kiss him has well

The two now kissing each other with even more passion than the last one this time they were tongue wrestling this time. When the two broke this kiss the got up and walked inside the door to Dawn's house.

**The Woods**

That whole time Barry saw everything the BF/GF announcement, the kiss, and the second kiss

"Next time I will actually try to kill that little shit taking my women" Barry grunted

"First I need to get some supplies" He continued

* * *

**So there you guys go thanks for reading please review and I will see you guys later **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am back with the fourth chapter sadly the next one is the last one I did enjoy writing this so please review enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Dawn come down stairs your breakfast is getting cold" Johanna shouted to her daughter upstairs

"I will let me finish my hair" Dawn yelled back her brushing her hair

"What is with her and her hair" Hayden asked then took a sip of his coffee

"I don't know but I can say what's with you and my daughter" Johanna said with a smirk on her face

"Wh-What" Hayden coughed on his coffee

"I saw the whole thing lovebirds" Johanna laughed

"I am sorry if you don't want me to be with her I understand" Hayden said quickly

"It's fine don't be worried if she's happy I'm happy so don't kick yourself" Johanna laughed

"Thanks for saying that now I feel better" Hayden said and took a deep breath in relief

"I am done" Dawn yelled has she run down the stairs and quickly got in seat next to Hayden

"Hey Dawn" Hayden said and kissed her on the cheek

"Hayden why did you do that" Dawn squealed

"Dawn sweetie I know what you did last night I know that you and Hayden are a couple now" Johanna said

"Oh well then" Dawn said has she sweatdropped

"Well I will see you two later I need to go and get some stuff ready for the fair" Hayden said has he got up and went to the door

"Wait can I come with" Dawn begged

"Sorry you can't it is a surprise" Hayden told her

"Ok then" Dawn mumbled

"I will be quick" Hayden said has he walked out

**9 Hours Later**

"Hey you two" Ash yelled to get Hayden's and Dawn's attention

"Hey Ash hey May" Dawn yelled at the two

"Hey Dawn" May yelled

"So how are you guys" Hayden asked

"Fine still a couple" May answered and then kissed Ash on the lips

"Oh that great" Hayden said acting liked he cared

"How about you" Ash asked

"Well we" Hayden got irrupted by Dawn

"Let's just show them" Dawn said with a smirk

"Oh yeah we should" Hayden said with a smirk on his face as well

The couple lead in and starting kissing each other they finally broke the kiss to see Ash and May with shocked looks on their faces

"That's right we are now a couple" Hayden said to the other couple

"Wow I we just got over that you guys would not become a couple" Ash laughed

"Well looks like you were wrong" Dawn said has she put her head on Hayden's shoulder

"Now what I mean we have really done everything" May asked

"Well there is one thing we have never rode the tunnel of love" Dawn pointed out

"I guess I mean Hayden and I have you two so I guess we can ride it" Ash said has he put his arm around May

"Then what are we waiting for" May yelled has she grabbed Ash's hand ran towards the ride

"Wait you two" Dawn yelled and ran as well

"Jeez do you guys ever wait" Hayden yelled and ran towards the three

**Entrance**

"Seven dollars please" The Worker asked to the blonde hair kid

"Here" The Kid said handing him the bills

"Why are you wearing gloves" The Worker asked

"I am a hand model" The Kid lied

"Oh well I need your name" The Worker asked

"Barry" Barry answered

"Ok enjoy the fair" The Worker said has opened the gate

"Thanks I will" Barry said

"You're welcome" The Worker told him

**The Ride**

"Ok so who are the couples out of you four" The Worker asked

"Well I am with the brunette" Ash told him

"Ok you can get in the boat" The Worker said and let them on the boat

"See you two later" Ash said and waved at Dawn and Hayden

"Ok you two have fun" Dawn yelled and waved back to them

"Ok lovebirds you can get in the boat" The Worker said and pointed to the other boat

"Thanks" Hayden said to The Worker

"Oh come on Hayden" Dawn yelled and got in the boat

"I am coming" Hayden said as he finally got into the boat

"Enjoy the ride" The Worker said has he sent them off

"Thanks" Hayden replied

"Wow look how romantic it is" Dawn said looking amazed

"Really all I can see Ash and May sucking face" Hayden pointed out and looking bored as hell

"Get a room you two" Dawn yelled at the two

The couple didn't even response they continue make out

"Well I guess I don't know maybe we should you know" Dawn said with a smirk

"Oh I see" Hayden said with a smirk on his as well

"Then why are you waiting" Dawn asked

"Shh" Hayden said has he lead in and started to kiss Dawn on the lips

The couples just make out the whole ride till the end when people saw them and was split with aw and ew sounds from the crowd when they stop the quickly got off and ran towards to a table.

"That was fun guys" Dawn giggled and blushing

"Yeah even though we just made out" Hayden laughed

"Hey we all hated it but at least we had fun" May pointed out and smiling

"Yeah that was great" Ash said

"Well like always we have a great time at the fair" May yawned has she leaded back in her chair

"Yeah it will suck that it will be gone" Ash mumbled

"It will be way different next year though" Dawn pointed out

"Yeah but it will be better" Hayden said wrapping his arm around Dawn

"You got that right" Dawn pointed out

"Wait guys we forgot to take our picture together for the year" May remembered

"Oh yeah we got to take it quickly it will close soon" Ash said has he quickly grabbed out his phone and open his camera out

"Ok now who can we get to take the picture" May wondered

"Hey I am sorry to interrupt but I can take that picture" A Guard butted in

"Oh thanks ok everybody come close" Dawn ordered and grabbed  
Hayden

"Ok 1…2…3 cheese" The Guard said and took the picture

Ash grabbed his phone back and showed it to his friends

"This great thank you who ever you are" Dawn thanked and questioned

"Oh me I am Officer Patrick" Patrick said putting his hand out for a handshake

"Nice to meet you" Hayden said has he shaked Patrick's hand

"My name is Ash and this is May" Ash greeted

"My name is Dawn and Hayden is my boyfriend" Dawn greeted

"I don't think he needs to know" Hayden grunted and blushed a little

"Well I am Ash's girlfriend" May told to Patrick

"He didn't need know that either" Ash said looking annoyed

"Its fine but I got to go back to my station" Patrick said has he walked off

"Ok thanks for taking the picture" Ash shouted to him

"No problem" Patrick shouted back to the four

"Ok well I guess I will be heading home now I am tired" May yawned

"Yeah I feel the same see you guys" Ash yawned and walked away with May

"Well I will see tomorrow Mundie" Dawn said and got close to him

"Me as well" Hayden said and leaded in for a kiss

But someone in a black hoodie and ski mask pushed Hayden away from Dawn.

"Dude what the-" Hayden was irrupted when the guy pulled out a revolver and shot Hayden in the stomach

"HAYDEN" Dawn yelled and ran towards and fall to the ground and landed on his body

The gunman then shot another three different people then was tackle by Patrick

"What the hell" The gunman said has he was punched in the face by Patrick

"The fuck is wrong with you" Patrick said has he continued to punch him

The gun fired and hitting Patrick in the shoulder

"Damnit" Patrick grunted in pain and put his hand over shoulder

The gunman stood up and pointed his gun to Patrick's head but before the gunman fired Patrick took his tazer out and shot him in between his legs

"Ah" The gunman howled in pain

The gunman finally fell and landed on his gun which fired and shot the gunman's heart

"Gah" Hayden coughed up blood

"Hayden please don't die" Dawn cried while tears running down her face

"Dawn I love you" Hayden whispered and then his body went limbed

"No no no" Dawn cried and buried her face into his body

* * *

**Talk about irony but anyway there you go please review and also I don't own Pokemon and Facebook so there is your disclaimer bye**

**-Mundie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go the fifth chapter and yes this is the last chapter I had a great time writing this so enjoy and please review they do make me feel good thanks**

* * *

Chapter 5

Johanna was at her house watching the contest with her Glameow enjoying the show

"And the winner is Harley" The Announcer yelled into his microphone

"Yes" Harley shouted and threw his fist into the air

"That's great for him" Johanna said to herself

"Glam (Yup)" Glameow said

The show quickly changed to the news

"Breaking news the Kanto Fair was attacked by a lone gunman and at the moment no one was kill but there some injured some serious" The Newsman announced

"My Arceus Dawn was there has well has her friends" Johanna gasped

"The following people were injured were asked if they want to called on screen most agreed so I will say them now" The Newsman told

"Please be safe you guys" Johanna prayed

"The following people are going to be called by their first names only but we will show you a picture of the person the people are Tony, Tim, Alex, and-" The Newsman was about to announced the last name till something came through his earpiece

"Sorry but the Gunman has been I identified the gunman was a 16 year old boy name Barry who killed by getting tazed and he fell on his gun that fired and sent the bullet through his heart that killed him the one who tazed Barry a guard at the fair Officer Patrick who was also shot in the shoulder but its been told that he will be alright" The Newsman told the watchers

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

The phone went off in the kitchen and Johanna ran to the phone and picked it up quickly and put to her ear

"Johanna your daughter is here she is fine but I got bad news" The Lady said to Johanna

"Wha-What is it" Johanna asked and started to tear up

"The boy you were watching Hayden was one of the people that were shot we need you to come right away" The Lady told her

"Oh m-m-my I a-am com-coming" Johanna quivered and then she hanged up the phone and ran to her car

**Hospital**

"Everyone clear away" One of the doctors ordered

"Everyone needs to leave" Nurse Joy said has told the three kids following them

"No we have to be with him if we can't at least let her she is his boyfriend" May shouted at the nurse

"I am sorry but you can't but what I can do is allow you three to the view room where the surgery will be perform" Nurse joy told to the three

"SURGERY" Dawn cried still in tears

"Yes that bullet didn't go through him all the way and it is showed that it can explode inside of him" Nurse joy said to them

"NO" Dawn yelled and started to cry even harder now

"I will get you in the waiting room now you have to go" Nurse joy said to the teens and walked away to the other doctors

"We need to go now Dawn we have to go to the waiting room now" Ash said trying to claim her down

"Yes I-I kn-kno-know bu-but wh-why" Dawn still crying and trying to speak

"Come on let's head their now" May said has she lead them to the waiting room

**The waiting room**

"Dawn where are you" Johanna shouted in the waiting room

"M-Mom why are you here" Dawn asked still crying

"I heard what happen to Hayden honey I am so sorry" Johanna said has she hugged her daughter

"Why w-why mom" Dawn mumbled

"I don't know I don't know" Johanna starting cry as well

"Please come with me to the view room" Nurse Joy ordering the four

"Ok we will" Ash said has the four followed the nurse

**3 hours later in the view room**

"Why did Barry go this far" Ash wondered

"The hell with Barry he can go and burn in hell" Dawn yelled

"Dawn can you please keep your voice down" Johanna ordered

"No I will not that horrible person could have killed him" Dawn yelled

"Please can you please keep your voice down" May asked

"Why should I you know you would act the same-" Dawn was interrupted by a Doctor has he looked happy

"The surgery was great Hayden will be alright in fact he would like to talk to you guys now" The Doctor told to the group

"Thank you" Dawn squealed has she ran to the doctor and hugged him

"I was just doing my now go talk to him" The Doctor told him

"I will" Dawn shouted and ran out the door to the operation room

"Wait up Dawn" Ash yelled as the group followed her to the operation room

"Hey guys" Hayden said to the group

"My Arceus Hayden how are you" May asked

"I've been better" Hayden smarted off

"What matters is that you are not dead" Johanna said to him

"Yeah why did you want to talk to us I mean you just got done with some major surgery" Ash asked

"Because I have something to say" Hayden said

"What is it" Dawn asked

"Dawn I need you to grab something in my pocket" Hayden ordered

"Yes of course" Dawn said has she put her hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box

"Open it" Hayden ordered

She opened it to show a rose gold heart necklace that said forever ingraved on it.

"Hayden I love it" Dawn said starting to cry again

"There is a button press it" Hayden ordered

She pressed it showed two different pictures one when they were younger they were ten it was when she won the Wallace Cup it was her photo for the newspaper her favorite picture of them and then one of the photos that they took at her house months before they were a couple that people said that they finally become one till they actually did become one

"Hayden I don't know what to say" Dawn gasped

"Nothing but you guys need to leave I need some rest" Hayden ordered

"We will and we will be back tomorrow" Johanna said

"Yes we will" Ash told him

The four then left the room and headed back home.

* * *

**So there you are the last chapter and I will start the sequeal to Who is the One True Love next week so I can get my ideas and stuff see you next time**


End file.
